Generation 4.5 Timeline
The timeline of events for Twitch Plays Randomized HeartGold. The run began at 4AM GMT on May 24th, 2014. Day 1 - Bark at the Moon *24m 00S: HeartGold is now up on the stream *30m 00S: Stream blackout *27m 26s: Stream back up *00m 00S: Game starts with around 4,000 viewers *01m 18s: Named player character Lyra: aoooo *06m 57s: Chose TRAPINCH as starter Pokémon *20m 08s: Pokégear obtained from Mom *26m 00s: First wild Pokémon encounter, with level 4 Whismur *33m 00s: Entered Cherrygrove City *34m 00s: Obtained Running Shoes from Old Man *40m 00s: Healed at Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center. First heal of the run. *51m 00s: Trapinch defeated by Seedot with Wood Hammer (1st blackout) *00m 00s: Trapinch learned Natural Gift, obtained Dubious Disk *05m 00s: Obtained Pokédex from Professor Oak *21m 00s: Defeated rival: ??? *32m 00s: Named rival character: 4 *08m 00s: First capture, Aoooo catches a Jigglypuff, named: 63AAIAACC! *22m 00s: Encountered Youngster Joey *23m 00s: Defeated Youngster Joey and obtained Joey's phone number *09m 00s: Aoooo catches a Diglett, named: ☺ ☀ ((GG6W *32m 00s: Stream down *35m 00s: Stream back up *46m 00s: Entered Violet City *04m 00s: Entered Sprout Tower *39m 00s: Obtained Sacred Ash *41m 00s: Entered Ruins of Alph *48m 00s: Exited Ruins of Alph *56m 00s: Entered Sprout Tower *34m 00s: Obtained Root Fossil *52m 00s: Beat the Elder, got "Flash." It's actually Trump Card. *22m 02s: Cleared Sprout Tower *32m 50s: Enter Falkner's Gym for the first time. Werewolf struggles to get on the platform elevator. *51m 00s: Falkner challenged for the first time, ROM is confirmed to not use type-themed gyms. Falkner used Poison and Water type Pokémon. *53m 00s: Falkner's Nidoran♀ and Shellos destroys our Ground-based party. Blackout. *21m 35s: Falkner challenged *23m 46s: Falkner defeated after two attempts. *24m 05s: Obtained Zephyr Badge. Badges: 1/8. *49m 20s: Obtained the Egg. Interface spoils it as a Soochum with Ice Punch and Extrasensory. *19m 23s: Caught a Skitty, no nickname. *51m 00s: Smoochum hatches, no nickname given. *46m 00s: Exit Union Cave and immediately find a Bidoof. *56m 41s: Registered a Hiker in the PokeGear. Also JIgglypuff learned Hidden Power. *00m 00s: We arrive at Azalea Town. *51m 46s: Checkpointed at the Azalea Pokemon Center. Next stop, Slowpoke Well. *06m 22s: Slowpoke Well entered. *42m 00s: White out to Proton. Back to Azalea Town. *11m 00s: VS 4! *14m 24s: 4 hands us our butt in that match. Episode 2 - Houndooms and Oddish and Weedle, oh my. *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine in Azalea Town,after saving it from Team Rocket. With a powerful Rival fight to the west and a dangerous Gym in town, it's grinding time. Party: Diglett , Smoochum , Skitty , Isaac , Trapinch . Badges: 1/8. *01m 00s: Stream on pause. *04m 15s: Stream back. *15m 26s: Rival re-engaged. Duskull comes out first, the seed has been changed. Type Themes may be back for Gyms. *55m 00s: Teach Skitty Cut! Over one of her two attacks. This reminds me of someone ... *17m 00s: Exit Illex Forest. Don't ask when we beat Rival or Bugsy, the live updator doesn't say. Badges: 2/8. *19m 00s: Issac forgets Dragonbreath for... Growl. *58m 00s: Entered Goldenrod City *52m 00s: Trapinch and Smoochum now have mail. *40m 00s: Inputs are broken. Game goes long stretches without them, then attempts to read them all en masse. Rinse and repeat. *44m 00s: Inputs fixed. *14m 00s: After depositing Skitty in the PC, we get Kenya the "Spearow." It was a Groudon! *45m 00s: Got the Radio Card after many attempts. Whitney's Gym now opened. Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Timelines